Electronic accounts including electronic accounts for payments, are useful for keeping track of data and eliminating the use of paper. The electronic records may be reviewed and studied. In some instances, people stop using electronic accounts. The issuer of these electronic accounts may be distressed as the issuer would like the use of the electronic accounts to continue. By studying past patterns of electronic accounts which have lapsed, predictions may be made about accounts map lapse in the future.